


We Were In Screaming Colour

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating out, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, bottom!Luke, i love me some crying, like i've been half asleep for two days trying to write this, minimal tho bc i'm lame, this is actual shit, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sharp blue eyes and an impeccable quiff, pale skin -the colour of a peach not yet ripe- and long limbs.</p>
<p>He was quirked eyebrows and teeth marks bitten into plump bottom lips, white socks with dirty soles and dimpled cheeks</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Purple hued bruises were sat at the junction of Luke throat and collarbones, scattered themselves across his shoulders and resided on his thighs,  fading and splotched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was ownership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were In Screaming Colour

He was sharp blue eyes and an impeccable quiff, pale skin -the colour of a peach not yet ripe- and long limbs.

He was quirked eyebrows and teeth marks bitten into plump bottom lips, white socks with dirty soles and dimpled cheeks

 

~~~  
Purple hued bruises were sat at the junction of Luke throat and collarbones, scattered themselves across his shoulders and resided on his thighs, fading and splotched. 

 

It was ownership.

 

There were pale red lines scratched across across the nape of his neck and down his spine, finger prints on his ass cheeks and hand prints on his thighs. 

 

Lacy scarves lay on the floor, wrinkled and carelessly thrown. Blankets tangled up, intertwined with crisp white sheets, twisted up on the bed.

 

"You act like you don't live for this." Ashton was circling Luke slowly, hands clasped. He had a dark glint in his eyes, a hunger that Luke craved to experience. "But you're always misbehaving."

 

His hand pressed into Luke's shoulder, pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed. Ashton shook his head, taking in Luke's appearance; the helpless, almost vacant look on his face as his eyes carefully followed Ashton's movements.

 

"You know how I feel about talking down to you." Ashton spoke softly but his jaw was clenching restlessly. "But you were such a slut tonight."

 

Luke looked down, eyes breaking from the older boys body. He shook his head. "I wasn't-"

 

"You were." Ashton corrected, fingers trailing along Luke's cheekbone, gripping onto his jaw tightly. He forced Luke to look up at him. "You know I don't appreciate when you do that."

 

Luke kept silent, gaze fixated on Ashton's nose. 

 

"I'd like an answer, Luke."

 

The younger boy bit the inside of his mouth before responding. "I'm sorry."

 

Ashton cleared his throat, expecting more. 

 

"I'm sorry for being a slut." Luke said quietly, tacking on the final word he knew Ashton was waiting for. "Sir."

 

Ashton hummed softly. "I'm sure you are."

 

He released Luke's jaw, almost flinging his face away. He took a step back from the blonde, eyes roaming his body; hunched over slightly, submissive to his words and actions.

 

"Why don't you go shower?" Ashton offered, eyes moving to the clock. "Come down and see me when you're done."

 

Luke nodded. "Thank you, sir." He said when Ashton raised an eyebrow. 

 

"I'm starting to think you want to get punished." Ashton remarked before turning and walking out of the bedroom.

 

~~~

 

Warm water rained down on Luke's back, steady and constant. A reminder that what he had with Ashton was his rock, the reason he slept at night and wore the long silver chain around his neck.

 

He'd finished showering at least five minutes ago but had found himself unable to leave the calming spray.

 

His fingers eventually tightened around the faucets, shutting them off and pushing the curtain open, allowing the warm air to escape and cool air to enter. He had a towel around his body only moments later, fingers nimbly latching into the terrycloth fabric and soaking up the water. 

 

He dressed slowly, pulling his pyjama pants on and leaving them low on his hip bones where greenish purple bruises still clung to his skin. The short sleeved shirt laid across his broad shoulders, hiding away the slowly fading marks left by Ashton's mouth and freckles he'd gotten from laying out in the sun.

 

"Long shower?" Ashton remarked, turning to look at Luke as the younger boy leaned against the doorframe, socked feet halfway in the study. "Time to think about your actions?"

 

Luke frowned, shuffling further into the room. He slid onto the desk near where Ashton was working on a document, swaying his legs back and forth slowly, hands perched on the edge, gripping into the dark wood. 

 

Ashton looked up. "Something on your mind? You're awfully quiet tonight."

 

Luke looked away, shrugging. "No, I'm just tired."

 

Ashton nodded slowly, eyes roaming the younger boys face. "Take your shirt off."

 

"No." Luke slid off of the desk, shoulders slumped. "I-"

 

Ashton stood up, fingers tapping on the desk. "Come here."

 

Luke shook his head. "No."

 

His heart was beating quickly and his mind was screaming for him to stop. Ashton looked mildly interested in Luke's sudden defiance, eyes twinkling.

 

"You're digging yourself a deeper hole, Luke."

 

With that Luke rushed out of the room, slipping on the flooring and almost crashing into a wall. His hands splayed out across the cream coloured wall as Ashton's body pressed up against his heavily.

 

"You don't run from me, Luke." Ashton said softly, close to Luke's ear. "I'm not interested in cat and mouse games."

 

Ashton's hand snaked down to Luke's hip, fingertips digging into the blondes side harshly, leaving a fresh array of bruises. His other hand moved to Luke's hair, tugging it so his head tipped leaving his neck open and vulnerable. 

 

Luke opened his mouth to argue only to have Ashton hiss out a 'shut up'.

 

"You know I don't like these things." Ashton nipped at his neck harshly. "Yet you constantly do them."

 

"I-"

 

"I said shut up." Ashton growled, pressing Luke further into the wall. He ground his hips into the blonde, teeth nibbling at his neck. "You talk one more time and I'll gag you."

 

Luke closed his mouth. He leaned into Ashton's touch as the older boys grip grew gentler, moving from his hip to his stomach, playing beneath the fabric of his shirt.

 

"You want me to hit you, don't you, Luke?" Ashton sucked at his neck, teeth grazing his skin every so often as a fresh pink mark blossomed on his skin. "Leave my handprints all over you?"

 

Luke whined softly, teeth biting into his lower lip. He looked back at Ashton, eyes pleading. 

 

"Maybe I'll just send you to bed like this; all needy and ready." Ashton nipped at his earlobe. "Maybe you'll stop acting like a whore."

 

" 'm not a whore." Luke croaked out, eyes widening as he realised his mistake. He shook his head quickly, feeling Ashton's hands slide off of his body, pressing to his shoulder blades and forcing him onto his knees.

 

"You never fucking listen." Ashton spat, voice thick and angry. He pulled at the zipper of his jeans and popped the button before tugging the heavy denim material down. 

 

His cock tented out the front of his white boxers, a damp spot clearly visible on the fabric. He laced his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down, allowing them to slide down his legs to the floor. His cock stood proud; thick, veiny, and long, flushed a dark pink and the tip already shiny with precum. 

 

"Ash-" Luke tried, hands gripping the older boys thighs. He squeezed gently when Ashton grabbed his jaw in his tight grip.

 

"What do you call me, slut?"

 

Luke blinked, eyes wide. "Sir."

 

Ashton smiled, clearly pleased with the control he held over Luke. "Open your mouth."

 

Luke shook his head, biting his tongue. He knew his grip on Ashton's thighs screamed differently from his words and previous action, and couldn't help the soft whine that slid out of his mouth when Ashton's one hand slipped into his hair, taking ahold of the blonde strands and tugging.

 

"I won't tell you again. Open your mouth."

 

He hesitated, lips parting slowly and then all at once, head bobbing forward to mouth at the tip of Ashton's cock. His tongue danced around his slit, catching the taste of Ashton, greedy for more. 

 

"No, Luke." Ashton said. He tugged at Luke's hair, drawing the boy back slightly. "You don't get to tease."

 

Luke opened his lips, tongue pressed flat against the bottom of his mouth and sticking out slightly. 

 

In one quick thrust Ashton's length was moving in Luke's mouth, dipping in to brush his throat before sliding back out. Ashton found a rhythm, hips jutting against the younger boys face, as he hallowed his cheeks. 

 

Luke gagged all too frequently, fingers tight on Ashton's thighs, digging into the muscular, tanned skin and holding. It was his way of saying 'this is too much', and Ashton had learned to read his grip. 

 

He pulled back, allowing Luke a moment to breath, most of his air coming out as thick chokes and tear filled eyes. 

 

Ashton liked to tell Luke how pretty he looked with watery eyes, how they looked even bluer. How one day he was going to fuck him in front of a mirror so Luke would be able to see how much of a wreck he really was. 

 

There were no soft words and praises in the hall, only the resounding wetness of Ashton's cock slipping in and out of Luke's mouth. 

 

"You're my little toy, aren't you?" Ashton breathed, slowly his pace down, stuttering enough to keep Luke without air a few moments longer. 

 

The blonde looked up at his, lips almost to the base of his cock, eyes watering and cheeks already damp from tears he couldn't hold in. He knew there was a plea in his eyes as Ashton's face softened slightly and he pulled back, allowing Luke air. 

 

His grip lessened in Luke's hair before he released the boy altogether. 

 

Luke dropped slightly, chest heaving as he sucked in heavy breaths. 

 

Ashton pulled at his hair, tilting his head back. "Get undressed."

 

And Luke's fingers couldn't move fast enough as he stood up and pulled at his t-shirt, struggling to rip it off of his body. His pants slid down his legs effortlessly, laying in a heap at his feet. He kicked them away, stepping toward Ashton.

 

"In the study, lean on the wall." Ashton demanded, pulling his own shirt off and dropping it to the floor. 

 

He pushed at Luke, nudging the boy towards the study where Luke pressed himself up against the wall, cheek flush against the cool plaster. 

 

Ashton's hand snaked around his hips, pulling them out slightly, his ass standing out. He knead the soft supple skin a few moments, and Luke held in the sounds threatening to spill from his lips.

 

"Are you going to be quiet tonight, slut?" Ashton asked, palm connecting with Luke's ass cheek. "You weren't quiet earlier."

 

Luke bit his lip, feeling Ashton's hand connect with his cheeks over and over. He felt the sting of his palm repeatedly hitting the same spot, each pale cheek bouncing slightly as his hand landed.

 

Ashton's lips skimmed over Luke's shoulder, latching on to unmarked skin and sucking hard. He dug his fingers into Luke's ass once more. "I want you to count."

 

Luke bit his lip, nodding. Ashton's palm came down hard and Luke choked out a 'one'. His voice was tiny and tears were gathering in his eyes again.

 

"Two." Luke breathed, the sting echoing on his skin. He could imagine how red his ass was, how bruised it would end up, and the cocky smirk on Ashton's face when sitting down left Luke grimacing and chubbing up in his pants at the memory.

 

The smacks continued and Luke's voice grew higher until finally cracking at sixteen. 

 

Ashton hummed thoughtfully. "Four more."

 

His hand collided with Luke's ass and the blonde hissed. "Seventeen."

 

Ashton was silent for a moment. "Bend over and spread yourself."

Luke leaned into the wall, pressing his hands to the wall and bending over. His breaths were ragged, and his heart was pounding. Ashton's hands pulled at Luke's heated cheeks harshly, spreading him. Luke reached behind himself, taking ahold of his cheeks as Ashton's slipped away. His ass was throbbing and he had to bite his lip when Ashton's hand connected with his hole. A loud whimper fell from his lips, body jerking into the wall slightly.

"Sir." He gasped, throat scratchy. His fingers slid from his cheeks, and Ashton's hand collided with his right cheek.

"I thought I said to count." 

Luke bit his lower lip. "Eighteen."

Ashton hummed again, kneading Luke's ass softly before smacking over his hole again. Luke's body jerked forward again and he let out a soft gasp, arms tensing.

"Nineteen."

"You're doing so good, Luke. Just one more." Ashton soothed for the first time that night. He ran his hand up Luke's side, following the broad expanse of his shoulders to the column of his throat, dragging his fingers along the pale skin only to grab his jaw tightly in his large grasp. He clenched his fingers tightly, working Luke's mouth open. The younger boy hummed softly as Ashton's fingers delved into his mouth, tight on his bottom lip.

He brought his hand down hard and Luke jumped, moaning out around Ashton's fingers. He slumped against the wall, breathing hard, shoulders shaking slightly. "Twenty."

Ashton ran his hand up Luke's back, rubbing into his shoulders gently. "So good, baby. Why don't you go sit on the desk." He nudged the younger boys shoulder.

Luke stood up straight, eyebrows pinching together as he took the first step. His ass was throbbing beyond belief and he could just imagine the hand prints and bruised that would litter his skin tomorrow morning. His legs shook slightly, folding beneath him as he moved to sit himself on the cool dark wood.

Ashton followed behind him, gripping onto the younger boys thighs softly, and tugging him closer to the edge. Luke kept his gaze down, focused on Ashton's collarbones and the way his skin stretched over the bones effortlessly. Ashton clicked his tongue, leaning down to nudge Luke's face up with his curly head. "Look at me, Luke."

Heavy hazel eyes stared into his own bright blue orbs, reading into the blondes downplayed show of submissiveness. He leaned in, lips brushing over Luke's. The younger boy let out a soft gasp, tongue darting out to damped his dried lips, probably bitten nearly raw and bruised up. Ashton pushed the blonde down onto his back, climbing onto the desk and hovering over him.

Luke sucked in a shallow breath as Ashton pressed his lips to Luke's cheek, mouthing down his cheekbone, his jaw, sucking harshly at his throat in multiple spots leaving soft pink marks that would grown into bruises like the others Ashton painted onto the blonde that night. Ashton grinned into Luke, and the blonde groaned, his cock dribbling precut. He stared up at Ashton with heavy eyes, watery and begging.

"Roll over." He pressed his lips to Luke's briefly, before shifting to the side and sliding off the desk. Luke rolled over onto his stomach, legs hanging off the side of the desk unceremoniously. His tiptoes barely grazed the floor, palms flat on the wooden desk. 

"No, knees on the desk too." Ashton instructed, grabbing Luke's thighs and hoisting him fully onto the desk. 

Luke pressed his cheek against the desk, knees touching his elbows already planted there.

"Your ass looks so nice for me." Ashton remarked, petting the bruising skin softly. He pressed a short kiss to the tender flesh, sucking at it when Luke made a soft sound. Ashton spread the blondes cheeks, chuckling when he squirmed backwards towards Ashton almost automatically. He pressed his ass up higher.

"Sir." Luke gurgled out, he turned his face, leaning his forehead against the cool wood, eyes closed and breath hot. 

"Hmm?" Ashton responded. He nosed at Luke's red cheeks momentarily. His tongue darted out, pressing flat to Luke's hole and the younger boy groaned, back arching and his head rising from the desk. Ashton released Luke's cheeks, ordering the blonde to hold them. Luke's hands shook as he spread himself, feeling Ashton's hands move to his thighs, holding him still as his tongue swiped across his hole repeatedly, delving into the muscle and pulling out, open mouthed kisses reminiscing on his puckered skin. 

Luke breathed out harshly, pressing back as Ashton released his one thigh and pushed a finger into him, slowly inching the digit forward, seeming to sponge off of Luke's breathy sounds. He continued moving his finger within the blonde, slowly, taunting his body.

The second finger was pressed to Luke's hole all too soon, rubbing at his rim slowly, not bothering to follow the previous digit within for a few moments. When it finally was pressed into Luke, the younger boy let out a soft choking sound, curling his toes and rearing back against Ashton's palm.

"More." Luke choked, muffled by the desk. He was shifting his hips slowly, struggling with the weight of Ashton's grip, trying to get the long digits further into his body. 

Ashton grunted softly, second finger pressed into the younger boy, fucking into him harshly and without restraint. Luke's body arched from the desk, a cry spilling from his lips. He was panting, eyes wide open and begging at the pale painted wall across the room. He scissored his fingers softly though, and Luke huffed out a breath, eyes slipping shut, and knees slipping from the desk slightly. Ashton's hand wrapped around his waist from his thighs, holding tight as his fingers moved within the boy.

"Ash- Sir, please." Luke mumbled, words rocky and bumpy, barely audible even to himself. 

Ashton nibbled at his ear, standing with his body taunt against the blondes, fingers rutting up into him.

Luke was gasping, arms trembling and his legs shaking. He wanted to cry, scream even, he wanted Ashton inside of him ten minutes ago. He clawed at the desk, nails latching onto papers and dragging them from the top to the floor, scattering sheets across the room. He let out a loud groan, Ashton's fingers digging into his prostate. "Ashton, please."

The older boy shushed him, pressing kisses to his shoulder blade. Luke was past the point of caring as Ashton flipped him over, pressing his feet to the top of the desk and pulling his ass to the edge. He grabbed his cock, stroking himself a few times before lining up with Luke's hole.

Luke's fingers scrambled on Ashton's forearm, snatching at his hands. The older boy allowed Luke to interlace their fingers, giving a small push into Luke.

The blonde let out a rush of air, lungs deflating and the sudden feeling of Ashton stretching him open. It was just like every other time, the thickness never seeming to leave any lasting affects on the younger boy. Ashton pressed in, bottoming out as Luke clenched around him repeatedly, gasping for air.

"Always making these pretty little faces for me, aren't you?" Ashton said quietly, holding Luke's hands down beside his head as he gave a quick thrust.

Luke's back arched, eyes screwing shut and mouth dropping open. A small plea echoed from his lips, drawing Ashton closer.

"What was that?"

Luke mumbled incoherent words for a moment. "You feel so big." 

"Always boosting my confidence." Ashton grunted, hips beginning to move, starting with a slow pace. Luke's body slid along the desk with each thrust, soft mewls of pleasure falling from his lips. He grasped Ashton's hands tightly, fingers going white at the pressure he was putting into the hold.

"I'm gonna-" Luke started, biting at his lip.

Ashton shook his head. "No." He kept his pace steady, fucking into Luke slowly, rutting against the younger boys prostate effortlessly. 

Luke whined, eyes watering. "Please."

Ashton ignored him, eyes hazy and lower lip pulled into his mouth. He sucked up hard into the blonde before spilling inside of hi. The younger boy chained softly as Ashton dropped his legs

"Ashton, please. I"m so-" Luke cut himself off as Ashton pulled him into a sitting position. His cock was heavy, dribbling precut on his tummy and shaded a pinkish-purple color, desperate for release.

The older boy dropped down to his knees between Luke's spread legs. "You look so pretty with my cu dripping out of your body." He leaned in, tongue swiping up the underside of Luke's cock. The blonde groaned softly, head tipping back, fingers digging into the edge of the desk as best they could gripping the curly hair bobbing on his thighs. Ashton wrapped his lips tightly around Luke's cock, sucking his cheeks in to around the swell of Luke's length.

The blonde lasted only a few short minutes, his breath ragged and whimper. "Ashton." He panted as the older boy stood up, wiping at his lips with his forearm. He made grabby hands, and the older boy fell into Luke's arms, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

"I love you." Ashton mumbled into Luke's hair, pressing a soft kiss there.

Luke murmured the words back as Ashton slipped his hands beneath Luke's thighs, making promises of a warm bath and a massage. He rests his head on Ashton's shoulder as they move through the house, legs wrapped tightly around the older boys waist.

It's times like these when he wonders if ownership ever ended.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't exactly what I had planned because it sucks ass, but lmao that's okay. Whatever.
> 
> I'm kind of in a slump, not a good excuse, I know, but true.
> 
> I'm going to write some sort of fluffy/smut fic soon to make up for this abomination, so stay tuned.
> 
> Kudos if you enjoyed, and feel free to leave some feedback.
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend,
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
